Make a Wish
by Myinahla
Summary: Kiseop fête son anniversaire et donc fait un voeu. Mais pourquoi Kevin insiste-t'il tant pour savoir son voeu ? VINSEOP mauvais résumé désolée


**Make A Wish**

Il était aux alentours de 22h ce soir là. Le tout Séoul semble s'endormir sous la neige tombante. Tout Séoul … ou presque. Un endroit semblait bien agité et fait contraste avec le calme ambiant.  
La pièce principale de cet endroit était remplie de joie et de bonne humeur. Des confettis volaient de temps en temps. Tous les U-Kiss portaient un chapeau qui était coutume lors des fêtes. Ils n'étaient que sept, mais ils semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous. Les conversations sont animées, les rires se font entendre de part et d'autre de la pièce, le tout sur un fond musical qui donne envie de danser.  
D'ailleurs, quand on les observe bien, on voit DongHo et Kevin s'échanger un regard d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, lorsqu'une chanson de girl group passe. Puis comme dans un même geste, Ils se rejoignent au milieu de la pièce et dansent sur la chanson, le tout accompagné par les applaudissements et les cris d'encouragement de leurs compagnons.  
Ce fut comme le coup d'envoi de la soirée. Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous dansaient comme des fous au centre de la pièce. Il n'était pas rare de voir Kiseop et Kevin danser de façon assez osée, sous le regard amusé du maknae qui s'éclatait à forcer le leader à bouger un peu.  
Puis 23h arrive à une vitesse folle. Eli ordonne que la musique soit baissée un peu et s'échappe dans la cuisine avec le leader. Quelques petites minutes plus tard, ils reviennent avec un grand gâteau au nappage blanc et avec des pépites de chocolat dessus et un peu de champagne. Ils déposent le gâteau sur la table qui est dans le coin droit de la pièce. Puis tous se mettent autour de Kiseop et chantent en chœur « **SAEGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA KISEOPpie/KISEOP HYUNG/ KISEOP-AH !** »², le tout faisant un incroyable capharnaüm aux oreilles du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir de l'attention qu'ils lui portaient. A la fin de la chanson, Kevin se pencha à l'oreille de son Hyung et murmura :

**- Fais un vœu Kiseop Hyung² !**

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et souffla les bougies présentes sur le gâteau. Puis tous eurent un bout de gâteau et retournèrent danser un peu. Tous sauf DongHo qui s'était caché sous la table. Il mangeait un énième bout de gâteau fait maison par Eli en personne.  
Puis Minuit arrive et tous vont dormir, dans un commun accord. Eli, Kevin et Kiseop, rejoignent leur lit respectif. Ils se souhaitent bonne nuit et on peut entendre Eli se retourner et s'endormir quand Kiseop entendit un murmure.

**- Kiseop, tu dors ?**

Il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix.

**- Non, Kevin, je ne dors pas encore. Pourquoi ?**

**- Je … Je voulais juste savoir …**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu as fait quel vœu ?**

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai trop peur qu'il ne se réalise pas après coup.**

**- Ah …**

Il pouvait clairement entendre que Kevin était déçu de sa réponse mais il ne pouvait decemment pas dire son vœu. Et encore moins à lui…

**- Bonne nuit alors.**

**- Bonne nuit, Kevin.**

Ce dernier se retourna dans son lit pour trouver une position confortable pour s'endormir et il cru halluciner le « **Désolé** » qu'il entendit juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Kiseop, quant à lui, ne dormait pas. Comment pouvait-il dormir alors que sa tête était pleine de pensées. Sa première pensée allait vers sa journée. Clairement l'une des journées les plus joyeuses de son existence. Il s'était amusé comme un petit fou malgré son emploi du temps relativement chargé : Photoshoot pour un célèbre magasine coréen, puis un fanmeeting où des centaines de fans se sont déplacés et lui ont tous offert un petit cadeau. Il a été extrêmement touché par ce geste. Au moment où il y pense, il sent une petite larme de joie couler le long de sa joue pour mourir au creux du sourire naissant sur les lèvres du jeune homme.  
Sa seconde pensée partit vers la fête. Il s'était vraiment amusé et le gâteau était délicieux. Vraiment, Eli s'était surpassé pour lui. Un ami vraiment précieux à ses yeux.  
_*Mais pas autant que Kevin*_  
Il soupira à cette pensée et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme endormi dans le lit d'à côté. La lune faisait un faible éclairage et il pouvait voir le visage paisible du vocaliste, sa respiration régulière prouvant qu'il était bel et bien endormi. Kiseop se passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste presque rageur.  
Ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'observer une personne, ne pas cesser de penser à elle, sourire comme un idiot à chacun de ses sourires, boire chacune de ses paroles, rougir à chaque regard insistant que cette personne pose sur lui, sentir des millions de papillons battre des ailes dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle le frôle, vouloir la serrer fort dans ses bras lorsqu'elle pleure et ne jamais vouloir lâcher sa main. C'est ce qu'il ressentait à longueur de journée pour cette personne.  
Le seul hic à ses yeux était un souci majeur : Il n'aimait pas une fille … Mais un garçon.  
Et pas n'importe lequel des garçons ! Il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux d'un des membres du même groupe que lui !  
Pour sa défense, il était tombé amoureux du membre le plus efféminé du groupe : Kevin. Il aimait tout chez lui : Ses sourires, ses yeux, ses joues, sa bouche, ses mains … Tout … Absolument tout.  
Tous les soirs, lorsqu'il est seul, Kiseop désespère tout seul. Il a des centaines de filles à ses pieds, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux d'un garçon !  
De plus, cet amour était une torture dans le sens où il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'oublier, ce garçon partageait son quotidien. Donc il lui était impossible de l'oublier puisque quoi qu'il fasse, il serait toujours confronté au visage angélique du jeune homme.  
Il soupira. Décidément, rien n'était de son côté. Du fait, il avait fait le souhait qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : Qu'on lui donne enfin une réponse définitive sur la question qu'il se posait tous les soirs : M'aime-t'il ou non ?  
Cette question le torturait depuis déjà plus de deux ans et demi. Deux ans et demi qu'il aimait en silence, transformant son quotidien en presque-cauchemar. Il souhaitait aussi de tout son cœur que personne ne l'ai remarqué bien qu'il soupçonnait Eli et SooHyun d'en savoir plus que nécessaire. Et les regards que DongHo lui lançait de temps en temps étaient équivoques. Il ne devait pas être si discret que ça en définitive. Il se retourna une dernière fois dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Le lendemain allait être une journée chargée.

En effet, le lendemain, ils allaient se préparer pour faire un concert devant cinq mille personnes. Ca changeait tout de suite des cents fans présents lors des émissions télévisées ou des mille KissMe des fanmeetings. Certes, ils avaient déjà fait un concert en Europe, à Paris, dans le cadre du Music Bank² et avait été agréablement surpris de l'enthousiasme des KissMe européens et non européens aussi puisque certains venaient du Brésil pour les voir à Paris. La foule avait été très réactive face à leur performance et il avait été très touché par un tel accueil. Mais tout était différent puisque cette fois-ci, ils étaient les seuls à monter sur scène et pas « L'un des huit groupes présents ».  
Bien sur, ce n'était pas leur premier concert mais chaque concert est particulier dans le sens où ils voient toujours des nouvelles têtes et qu'ils ne peuvent savoir en avance la réaction du public face à leurs performances live. Ils étaient en coulisse et se préparaient. Kevin était dans son coin, relativement calme même s'il sentait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. La façon dont il se tordait les mains montrait le contraire. Personne n'y prêtait attention, sauf lui.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de Kevin et de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

**- Ca va aller ?**

**- Euh … oui…**

Kiseop ouvrit un peu plus ses bras et Kevin lui fit un calin. Cela sembla le réconforter tandis que Kiseop se sentait fondre. Littéralement. Deux minutes plus tard qui lui semblèrent deux secondes, Kevin brisa l'étreinte et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

**- Merci beaucoup. J'en avais besoin.**

**- De rien, c'est un plaisir de t'aider.**

*_Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point …_*  
Le sourire de Kevin le rendait complètement impuissant. Il lui rendit, ce qui sembla plaire au jeune homme. Puis ils montèrent sur scène, mettant le feu à la salle. Les fans étaient survoltés. Lors d'une pause, SooHyun poussa Kiseop à danser et comme par magie, Kevin le rejoignit. Il crut mourir de sentir Kevin se coller à lui comme ça. Le cri des fans n'atteignait même pas ses oreilles. Il semblait dans une autre dimension mais ne s'arrêtait pas de danser pour autant.  
Puis ils reprirent le concert comme si de rien n'était. Une fois ce concert fini, ils étaient tous lessivés. Ils rejoignirent leur van et il démarra. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta et le manager ouvrit la porte aux U-Kiss qui s'étaient tous endormis. Quand il se réveilla, du fait que la porte s'ouvrit, Kiseop se rendit compte que quelque chose reposait contre son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit la tête d'un Kevin encore endormi. Il le secoua doucement et le réveilla. Ce dernier rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi sur son ami et s'excusa aussitôt. Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui assura que ce n'était rien. Ils rentrèrent et ni une ni deux, allèrent coucher.

Les jours suivaient et se ressemblaient. Kevin avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir sur l'épaule de Kiseop qui ne se plaignait pas d'ailleurs. SooHyun et Eli lui portaient souvent un regard suspicieux qu'il ignorait autant qu'il pouvait. Ce soir là, Kiseop était dehors malgré la neige qui tombait toujours et le froid et il regardait les étoiles. Qu'il trouvait ça magnifique ! Kevin ouvrit la porte derrière lui et lui dit :

**- Kiseop ! Rentre, tu vas attraper la mort !**

**- Mais non, Kevin, je vais bien.**

**- Mais …**

**- Ooh, une étoile filante !**

Kevin vint à ses côtés et lui murmura :

**- Fais un vœu !**

Ils fermèrent les yeux et firent un vœu. Puis Kevin brisa le silence.

** - T'as fais ton vœu ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu ne veux toujours pas me le dire ?**

Kiseop se tourna vers lui et vit sa moue boudeuse. A ce moment précis, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû se retourner car il doutait de ses capacités à lui résister. Il prit une profonde inspiration et murmura :

**- Désolé.**

**- Tu me le dis si je te dis le mien ?**

**- Le tien ne se réalisera pas si tu me le dis.**

**- Qui sait ?**

Il le regarda visiblement curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait souhaité mais préférait garder le silence. Kevin affichait à présent un air mystérieux qui piqua la curiosité de Kiseop.

**- Kevin, il faut que je te dise …**

**- Oui …**

**- Voila … Je …**

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et tous les deux sursautèrent.

**- Hyungs ! Rentrez vite ! Eli a fait un bon chocolat chaud et on se regroupe autour du feu avec des Marshmallows !**

**- Quel feu ?**

**- Un petit feu à pétrole. Venez !**

Et le Maknae² disparut, laissant la porte entrouverte.

**- Tu voulais me dire quoi, Kiseop ?**

**- Rien d'important… Rentrons.**

Il rentra en premier, déçu. Premièrement, il avait enfin trouvé le courage pour demander à Kevin ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et tout avait été gâché… Puis dans un second temps, son courage s'était évanoui. Il tenait une occasion en or et il l'avait laissée fuir. Il se maudissait mentalement.

Il rejoignit les autres et DongHo lui lança un regard d'excuse. Kiseop le regarda surpris. De quoi s'excusait-il au juste ? Il devait lui demander. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et s'amusa avec le reste du groupe dans la joie et la bonne humeur une fois qu'il s'était calé entre Eli et AJ. La soirée se passa tranquillement tout comme le reste de la semaine.

Le lundi suivant, Kiseop eut l'occasion de parler à DongHo. Les autres étaient chacun dans leur coin à faire ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était une journée de tranquillité, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, il faut l'admettre.

**- DongHo-ah , je peux te parler deux secondes ?**

**- Bien sur, Hyung !**

DongHo le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où il s'appuya contre le mur tandis que Kiseop était contre l'évier.

**- Qu'est ce que tu sais que j'ignore ?**

**- Pardon ?**

La question avait totalement désarçonné l'adolescent.

**- Que sais-tu ?**

**- A quel propos ?**

**- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Toi, tout comme SooHyun-Hyung et Eli-hyung, vous me cachez quelque chose… Alors raconte-moi tout.**

**- Mais que veux-tu qu'on te cache, Hyung ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, c'est justement ce que je cherche à découvrir.**

DongHo évitait légèrement le regard de Kiseop.

**- Tu es sur ?**

**- Bien sur !**

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce puis Eli et SooHyun firent irruption. Ils se stoppèrent à l'entrée de la pièce.

**- On dérange ?** demanda Eli.

**- Pas du tout. Justement, il faut que je vous parle à vous aussi… Non, DongHo, reste aussi.**

Le Maknae avait fait quelques pas vers la sortie. A présent, il retourna à sa place initiale et tout comme les deux autres, attendait que Kiseop parle.

**- J'aimerais savoir…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Que savez-vous au juste sur moi ?**

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

**- Que sait-on sur toi ? C'est quoi cette question ?**

**- Réponds-y, simplement, Hyung.**

**- Bien…**

**- On sait que tu es Kiseop, que tu es un Uzzlang² et …**

**- Et ?**

**- Qu'il y'a quelque chose de pas net chez toi et là, on en a confirmation.** Dit SooHyun.

Kiseop leva les yeux au ciel. Le prenaient-ils pour un idiot ou ne savaient-ils vraiment pas ?

**- Et on sait aussi que tu en pinces pour Kevin…** Murmura le Maknae, croyant ne pas avoir été entendu.

Cependant, il se rendit compte que tous l'entendirent quand il sentit des regards braqués sur lui. Sa bouche forma un Ooh et Kiseop passa derrière eux pour fermer la porte de la cuisine.

**- Qu'as-tu dis ?**

**- Que tu en pinçais pour Kevin.**

L'Ullzang le fixait à présent et s'appuya contre l'évier.

**- Je …**

**- Il cherchait ses mots.**

**- Je suis si transparent à vos yeux ?**

Eli échangea un regard avec les deux autres et confirma.

**- Et … Vous vous en êtes rendu compte quand ?**

**- Ca fait un moment pour ma part. Je crois qu'en fait, le seul à ne pas s'en être rendu compte, c'est Kevin lui-même.**

**- Les autres savent ?**

**- Oui. Je pense que oui.**

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement. Il se laissa glisser le long de l'évier. Les garçons se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

**- Kwenchana ?²**

**- Et s'il le découvrait ?**

**- Ca te permettrait de sortir de ton silence. Qui a bien trop duré de mon point de vue.**

**- Non … Je ne dois pas lui dire…**

**- Pourquoi pas ?** Demanda le Maknae, avec son innocence si bien connue.

**- Parce que c'est un garçon et que j'en suis un aussi.**

**- Finement remarqué, Kiseop !** Dit Eli.

**- Non, mais tu ne comprends pas …Vous ne comprenez pas…**

**- Il est vraiment fatigué…**

**- Oui, il divague.**

**- Il faudrait peut-être le porter dans son lit.**

**- Je pense.**

SooHyun et Eli se chargèrent de porter Kiseop tandis que ce dernier se débattait alors que DongHo ouvrait les portes et éloignait tout ce qui était sur leur chemin. AJ, Hoon et Kevin regardèrent alors le leader et les rappeurs porter le sub-vocal du groupe avec un étonnement non dissimulé sur leur visage. Le Maknae, après avoir ouvert la porte, alla leur expliquer la situation.

**- C'est rien, il craque.**

Les autres laissèrent tomber alors et retournèrent à leur activité. DongHo s'installa contre AJ et ferma les yeux tandis que AJ et Hoon avaient une conversation très intéressante sur les meilleurs dramas du moment. Seul Kevin sembla s'inquiéter.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Les deux membres avaient posés délicatement Kiseop dans son lit.

**- Mais lâchez moi, bon sang, je vais bien !**

**- Non, tu ne vas pas bien.** Déclara SooHyun

**- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous dis ? Tu ne peux pas lui dire parce que tu as finement remarqué que c'est un garçon.**

**- Oui. Et qu'un garçon n'est pas fait pour sortir avec un autre garçon.**

**- Mais l'homme est un individualiste qui a besoin de vivre en société pour ne pas devenir fou. Donc tu as besoin de tous. Garçon ou fille. Alors pourquoi te tracasser à vouloir oublier et cacher quelque chose qui est flagrant comme le nez au milieu de la figure.** Dit Eli.

SooHyun lui lança un regard qui disait « _toi, tu réfléchis trop_ ».

**- Ce n'est pas réciproque … Et lui dire et me prendre ça dans la figure…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Comment continuer comme si de rien n'était alors que ce n'est pas le cas ?**

**- Certes, ca va changer un truc, mais c'est minimal. Tu te tais depuis tellement longtemps…**

**- Justement, plus longtemps ou pas qu'est ce que ca change ?**

**- Tu attends vraiment qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour lui dire ?**

**- …**

**- Bon Sang ! Tu aimes Kevin, dis lui !**

**- Inutile.**

Ils baissèrent les bras et le laissèrent seul, pour qu'il puisse méditer à sa décision.

Le lendemain, il sentit que c'était trop tard, quand une fille d'un girlgroup lui demanda en coulisse s'il voulait être son petit ami. Kiseop avait tout entendu et son cœur vola en mille morceaux. Il quitta la pièce précipitamment et indiqua à leur manager qu'il allait rentrer à pied. Malgré ses protestations, le manager ne put rien faire, pas plus que les autres membres du groupe qui l'avait vu partir et qui comprirent lorsqu'ils virent Kevin débouler, tout perdu.

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kevin ?**

**- Elle… Elle m'a demandé de sortir avec …**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Jessica …**

**- Ah …et tu as répondu quoi ?**

Kevin ne sembla pas prêter attention à ce que demandait Hoon.

**- Où est Kiseop ?**

**- Il est reparti, selon le manager.**

**- Parti ? Où ça ?**

**- On ne sait pas …**

**- Ah la la !**

Kevin sembla commencer à paniquer, alors il enfila sa veste en vitesse, et dit aux membres de ne pas l'attendre. Ils échangèrent un regard et tous comprirent qu'il était parti rejoindre Kiseop.

Kevin le cherchait à présent depuis presque une demi-heure. La nuit allait plus tarder à tomber et il avait peur de ne pas le retrouver à temps. Il ne répondait pas à son téléphone, avait appelé au moins six fois au dortoir pour savoir s'il était arrivé. Mais non, toujours pas de nouvelles de lui. Et ça l'inquiétait sérieusement. Il marcha encore vingt bonne minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Kiseop, dans un parc, assis à une balançoire pour enfant, le regard dans le vide. Il semblait avoir pleuré.

Il s'installa à ses côtés.

**- Je te cherche depuis une demi-heure. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone ?**

**- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré avec les autres ? Je ne me serais pas perdu, tu sais ?**

**- Je m'inquiétais pour toi …**

Kiseop le regarda dans les yeux.

**- T'inquiétais ? Tu t'inquiétais de quoi au juste ?**

**- Je …**

**- Ca ne sert à rien que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Rentre au dortoir, tu as l'air gelé.**

**- Tu l'es surement plus que moi.**

**- Ca n'a pas d'importance.**

**- Bien sur que si, ça en a !**

Le jeune homme au regard vide se leva et marcha un peu.

**- Arrête de me porter de l'attention, je t'en prie.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu me fais mal.**

Kevin écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

**- Pardon ?**

**- Rentre au dortoir. Je te rejoins plus tard.**

**- Pas question, je ne rentre pas si tu ne rentres pas.**

**- S'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Va t'en…**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

**- Parce que j'aime pas te voir comme ça.**

Le silence s'installa. Soudain Kevin dit :

**- Oh Une étoile filante ! Ferme les yeux et fait un vœu.**

**- Ca sert à quoi ? Il ne se réalisera pas.**

**- Fais ce que je te dis.**

Kiseop s'exécuta. Il ferma les yeux et fit un vœu. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Kevin était à ses côtés.

**- Tu as fait un vœu ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Moi aussi…**

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

**- Kiseop ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu peux fermer les yeux ?**

**- Pour quoi faire ?**

**- S'il te plait ?**

Il râla un peu mais ferma les yeux. Il sentit Kevin bouger à côté de lui et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il sentit des lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Le baiser fut court et le fit sursauter. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Kevin était parti. Il commença alors à penser qu'il avait rêvé ce doux contact sur ses lèvres. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour y croire.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il regarda : 48 appels en absences, 30 messages non lus. Il inquiétait tout le monde alors. Il fouilla ses messages et vit des messages des plus courts « _Rentre vite, Hyung ! _» au « _Si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses d'ici une demi-heure, je t'assure que tu ne pourras plus jamais voir la lumière du jour_ » en passant par _« S'il te plait, fais pas le con, reviens ! On t'attend au dortoir._ » . Seul un message ne contenait pas ce genre de propos.

De : Kevin

_« Merci de m'avoir permis de réaliser mon vœu, Kiseop. »_

Le cœur de Kiseop rata un battement. Il devait l'avoir rêvé celui là aussi. C'est quand il le relut pour la vingtième fois qu'il se convainquit qu'il était réel. Que tout s'était vraiment passé.

Et là, il partit en courant dans l'espoir de pouvoir rattraper Kevin.  
Dans la rue, les gens le regardaient comme un fou. Il courait dans tous les sens, malgré la neige, le verglas. Il retrouva Kevin un peu plus loin, dans le parc le plus proche du dortoir.

Il le rattrapa et se plaça devant lui. Ce dernier le regarda surpris.

**- Tu es injuste, Kevin !**

Ce dernier le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

**- J'ai réalisé ton vœu. A toi de réaliser le mien.**

La curiosité pétillait dans son regard.

**- Ferme les yeux.**

Il s'exécuta. Kiseop sortit une main de sa poche, lui caressa sa joue froide et l'embrassa doucement aussi. Kevin n'ouvrit pas les yeux et se contenta de rendre le baiser Kiseop glissa ses mains dans la nuque de l'homme qu'il aimait alors que ce dernier posa ses mains au niveau du dos du jeune homme. Ils s'en moquaient bien d'être en plein milieu de la rue, ils s'en moquaient que des gens pouvaient les observer. Kiseop attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps que tout ces détails d'une importance capitale pour des idoles ne lui traversait pas les pensées. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à cet instant précis.  
Ils brisèrent le baiser comme d'un commun accord.

**- Tu … Tu ne sors pas avec Jessica ?**

**- J'ai refusé de sortir avec elle. Je voulais d'abord savoir ce que tu ressentais.**

**- Tu le sais à présent.**

**- Tu es gelé ! Viens, on rentre.**

Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent au dortoir où ils se firent passer un savon mais ce fut vite oublié lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que les deux s'en moquaient comme de l'an quarante. Ils mangèrent quelque chose de chaud avec les autres puis allèrent coucher.  
Le rituel habituel se passa. Eli s'endormi en premier puis Kevin murmura le prénom de Kiseop.

**- Kiseop, tu dors ?**

**- Non, Kevin.**

Soudain, pour briser l'habitude, Kevin se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Kiseop. Ce dernier lui fit de la place pour qu'il vienne à ses côtés.

**- Kiseop ?**

**- Oui, Kevin ?**

**- C'était quoi ton vœu ?**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Celui que tu as fait tout à l'heure ?**

**-Je souhaitais d'arrêter de souffrir.**

**- Tu souffrais ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Et celui de ton anniversaire ?**

**- J'ai souhaité savoir si tu m'aimais ou pas. Et tu as exaucé mes deux vœux.**

**- Et celui de l'autre soir ?**

**- Je ne te le dévoilerai pas.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je veux qu'il se réalise.**

Kevin bouda légèrement. Alors Kiseop prit son visage entre ses mains, caressa sa joue avec son pouce et l'embrassa délicatement. Son amoureux lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse puis Kiseop déclara :

**- A présent, je ne ferais de vœu qu'à une seule étoile … Toi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je veux que tu sois mien pour l'éternité. Tu peux faire ça ?**

**- Laisse-moi réfléchir … oui.**

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée, après avoir tous les deux réalisés leur vœux.

* * *

**Vocabulaire : ² Saegil Chuka Hamnida : Bon anniversaire  
:Hyung : Grand frère [ d'un garçon à un autre : Frère de sang ou respectueux. **

**: Kwenchana : Ca va ?  
:Maknae : Membre le plus jeune d'un groupe **

** : Uzzlang : personne très photogénique **

* * *

**Petit OS écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Laetitia , une des plus ferventes fan de U-Kiss que je connaisse **  
**Elle aime ce pairing, j'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi :D **

**A bientôt ! **

**Myinahla **


End file.
